


The Long Standing Hatred of Jesse McCree

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Prompt Fic, boy howdy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: For the prompt 'young Hanzo and McCree meeting and Genji does NOT like how this American weirdo is looking at his big brother'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiterallyThePresident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/gifts).



> Oh boy, I had so much fun writing this! I hope you like it and don't forget to send me all the prompts and headcannons you can think of!
> 
> For writing updates or just to chat and send me even MORE prompts, follow me at Caitninja on Tumblr.

Genji scowled again and drummed his blunt nails against the top of the table. Hanzo was laughing again. He had a hand on the American’s thigh and the rough Blackwatch agent looked absolutely _delighted_ by the attention.

“I’m sorry, what was your name?” Genji asked, interrupting another bad pick-up line directed at his older brother. They both turned to look at him, though Hanzo only spared him a second’s glance before looking back at the American like he shone brighter than the sun.

“Jesse McCree, darlin’. Blackwatch agent assigned ta both o’ ya’ll until this big meet-up’s over ta make sure none o’ the other clans don’t try nothin’.” He explained happily, despite having already introduced himself once before.

“And you’re staying in our home?” Genji asked unhappily. He already knew the answer.

“Sure am, gotta make sure ya’ll’re safe fer the entire month.”

“Fantastic.” Genji muttered angrily. There was a sharp kick to his shin from Hanzo, who was still smiling away, and he tried to replicate the look of joy. Based on the way Hanzo’s eyes hardened, it didn’t work. 

~~~~~

Genji had hoped, had prayed, had begged that his brother and the American would stop being so goddamn flirtatious. They didn’t.

On the third day Genji saw Jesse leaning _deeply_ into Hanzo’s space as the Shimada was bending over to pick something up. Instead of immediately backing away and calling his guards like Genji had hoped, Hanzo almost _giggled_ and pressed further into Jesse. Genji scowled and quickly walked away. He didn’t want to see that crap.

The seventh day Genji walked into Hanzo’s room without announcing himself, much like he did on an almost hourly basis.

“ _Aniki_ , have you seen my blue…” Genji quickly cut himself off with a noise of disgust as he registered what was happening. Jesse was sitting in one of the two chairs Hanzo had in his room, with the elder Shimada himself straddling his lap. Hanzo’s shirt was conspicuously missing and his long hair was loose from its normal ribbon-bound tail.

“Disgusting!” Genji shouted. Hanzo glared at him over his shoulder.

“Why are you in my room?” He demanded.

“Why are you making out with a cowboy?” Genji cried in return before making a sharp gesture with his hand and shaking his head. “No, I don’t want to know. I don’t care. I just hope you remember that he’s going to be gone soon.” Genji said with a pointed look at both of them before sweeping out again.

That entire week was filled with Genji catching glimpses of the two of them shoved into corners and dark passages where they assumed no one could hear their quiet moans and laughter. It was disturbing, if only for the fact that it was Genji’s _brother_. He never liked _anyone_. He especially never liked anyone this quickly.

Genji had lost track of the days, but sometime during the second week the fucking started. Loud, constant fucking. By the end of that week, he’d had enough.

“Jesse.” Genji said, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. Jesse glanced up from the bowl of beef he’d been eating and set it down on the counter.

“Genji, what’s up?” Genji jerked his chin towards the door and glared at the chef, who was suddenly gone from the room.

“I want you to leave. You will tell no one why you must leave and you will not speak to my brother again. Do you understand? I will explain to your boss why you have left your post and you will not be punished, but you cannot stay.” Genji said firmly. Jesse’s face twisted in anger.

“I’m sorry? I ain’t done nothin’ ta ya and now yer tellin’ me ta leave? What the fuck?”

“You are messing with my brother.” Genji said, stalking forward and jabbing a finger into Jesse’s chest to punctuate his point. “He does not do this. He can’t have a fling and get attached and then just cut himself off. He doesn’t know how. So you will leave. Or I’ll rip your arms off and shove your own eyes down your throat, do you understand me?”

“Now hold on a cotton-pickin’ minute. Who said I was messin’ with ‘im?”

“What else could this be? You are leaving and we all know it, even if Hanzo does not want to admit it. You know who I am, Jesse McCree, and you know how much of a bad idea it would be to piss me off. If you leave by dinner I will create some excuse for you. Hanzo will never have to know.” Genji promised before turning on his heel and walking back out. He paused.

“He does not need you. He’ll remember that soon enough.”

~~~~~

Jesse was at dinner. He was sitting on the other side of Hanzo just like he usually was and he was making the usual jokes, though he looked at Genji more often and seemed a bit…afraid. He had every right to be. Genji snapped his fingers and there was a guard leaning over his shoulder, waiting for a command. Genji tipped his head to murmur the words into her ear, the ones that would make Jesse McCree disappear off the face of the earth. Hanzo bumped his knee with his brother’s and grinned.

“Jesse and I are going out to that club you like tonight. Come with us?” He asked. Genji looked at him for a moment before waving the guard away and nodding, eyes locked with Jesse’s.

“Yes, I think I will.” Jesse’s eyes tightened slightly and he gave a strained smile.

“Great.” He said. Hanzo went back to eating happily after the agreement, completely oblivious to the tension.

~~~~~

“Geenn-chaaaan.” Hanzo sighed before giggling. He was completely plastered and had been practically glued to Genji since Jesse had wandered off to the restroom.

“Hm?” Genji replied. He was just as many shots in, but could hold his liquor much better than his brother.

“Genji, have…have I told you about Jesse?” He asked in Japanese, slurring his words badly.

“No.” Genji said as he reached for the next neon-colored shot.

“He is amazing. I have never, never, _ever_ met anyone like him.”

“Do you like him more than me?” Genji asked, slamming his shot glass back down on the bar upside down. 

“No, I love you. I will never love anyone like I love you. You are my brother and I love you.” Hanzo murmured, slumping against the bar slightly. Genji smirked and rolled his eyes. Hanzo had always been an affectionate drunk.

“But you like him?” Genji asked. Hanzo nodded and hummed into the bar, hand blindly groping for another drink. Genji slid him a glass of water. “I almost had him killed.” Genji said.

“Noooooooo.” Hanzo moaned. Genji laughed and patted his back gently.

“If you like him I won’t have him killed. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Genji said.

“I am a…a…Shimzamza. I do not get hurt.” Hanzo said as indignantly as he could. Genji smiled and noted that Jesse was winding his way through the throng of people back to the brothers, dolling out apologies as he bumped into other drunk people.

“We shall see.” Genji murmured.

~~~~~

Genji should have known better. He should have had Jesse killed when he had the chance. That is what was running through his mind on an endless loop as he watched tears well up in Hanzo’s eyes, the Blackwatch jet long gone.

“We should go.” Genji suggested. Hanzo nodded but didn’t make any move to actually leave.

He should have known better.

~~~~~

“I’ve gotta talk ta ‘im. _Please_ , Genji. You’re the only one he’ll listen to.” Jesse begged over the phone. Genji scowled and glared at the little device, which was resting on the edge of the bathtub as he re-dyed his hair to cover up the black roots that were coming through.

“It sounds like _you_ fucked up. I don’t see how that’s my problem.” Genji said, running his gloved hands through his hair again.

“Genji, look, I know ya don’t like me none but I’m about ta head out on a mission. I’m leavin’ tomorrow and…we don’t think everyone’s gonna make it back. I just want to hear his voice. I know I done fucked up, okay? I know. But goddammit I just wanna talk ta ‘im.” Genji paused and looked in the mirror, meeting his brother’s eyes from where he had been sitting on the toilet complaining about Jesse after their first real fight. Hanzo sighed.

“I am here.” He said, loudly enough for the phone to pick up on it.

“Thank god, Han, honey bee, sugar, darlin’.” Jesse started, but Genji interrupted him.

“I will still rip your arms off and shove your eyeballs down your throat.” He warned. The phone went silent for a moment and Hanzo glared at him, snatching up Genji’s phone and stalking out of the room. Genji grinned at his own reflection. Jesse was slowly growing on him. He’d never seen anyone else make Hanzo that frustrated before and it amused him to no end.

~~~~~

“Do you, Hanzo Shimada, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Genji asked. Hanzo smacked him on the side of the head and scowled before turning his attention back to the arrivals area.

“I am not marrying him.” Hanzo insisted as he rose up on his toes to peer through the crowd. 

“You might as well be. You look like one of the people of the cover of those dumb romance novels you think I don’t know you read.” Hanzo opened his mouth to say something sharp but Genji tapped his shoulder rapidly and pointed off to the left slightly.

“There he is!” Genji said. Hanzo’s head whipped around and his face split into a wide grin as he saw the tall American in the wide cowboy hat.

“Jesse!” He shouted, running the twenty odd feet between them and leaping at Jesse just as he dropped his duffle bag. They swung around in a circle for a moment before coming to a stop and pressing their foreheads together, smiling and breathing as one. 

Genji smiled and leaned against the wall behind him. He may not have liked Jesse at all when they’d first met, but he had gotten quite fond of him and what he did for his brother.


End file.
